vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121205-came-back-seven-day-free-trial-cant-find-a-soul
Content ---- Depends on where you are and what faction you're on. If you're on Entity Exiles, you're fairly well tripping over people. If you're on Luminae Dommies, apparently you're in a barren wasteland (so I've been told). The PVP servers emptied out because all the raid guilds on them left, and everyone sort of followed them for the better AH offerings on the PVE servers. Warhound (NA PVP) is doing better than Luminae (EU PVP), and Jabbit is doing better than either of them (EU PVE). Entity (NA PVE) is currently the most populated server. If I understand correctly, Exiles are the larger faction on all of them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes and make it into PvP server, that would be great! | |} ---- ---- NO. | |} ---- *cough* They may have sort of done that by the backdoor with free two way transfers *cough* Sorry, I tend to try to avoid things like that (I know it's not constructive to say that two-way transfers are a temporary server-merge until Carbine actually gets fixes in place to make PVP servers more palatable. Still, I sometimes get the idea that's how they went with it. But yes, while we haven't all had your experience, I'm not sure all of us completely disbelieve you (at least insofar that you didn't see many people). I'm not entirely sure what the faction balance is on Warhound or how often they're making alts, and I'm pretty sure there are still people around on the PVP server on both factions to some degree, but how many? That's a question. Is it possible to go from 1-15 and find a time in Thayd to arrive where you don't see anyone on a run through? Sadly, I wouldn't offhand say that's impossible to do. I think it might be relatively difficult to check any server's Academy Corner and not find a single person, but I couldn't personally say I think it's impossible. More likely, since it's sometimes hard to notice a PC in a field of NPCs because of the way the UI displays and hides nameplates, I can completely believe you walked into a sparsely populated Thayd and no one was running around being sociable. There are a lot of threads out there about the state of the PVP servers. In fact, I wrote one advocating changes that should help the PVP servers regain population not long ago. | |} ---- keep in mind if ur leveling right off the arship- he hasnt hit the main cities. most likely if one picks up a 7 day key trial, itll be as a casual player-trying to learn the game-no speed leveling. | |} ---- Well, no, he directly stated he was in Thayd at one point. | |} ---- As VicVanMeter said, OP mentioned seeing no on in Thayd. Also, you can get to Thayd well within the 7 day trial without speed leveling. And he's talking about coming back to the game, so who knows what level he was when he quit :P | |} ----